ALFRED RIANG
by TeQueiro
Summary: Cerita parody gaje tentang SANGKURIANG yang diaransemen ulang dan tokohnya adalah para karakter Hetalia. FRUK and USUK Warning inside! No Yaoi, cekidot.
1. Chapter 1

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**ALFRED RIANG**

**France x fem!UK and US x Fem!UK**

**Warning : OOC, parody absurd tentang **_**Sangkuriang**_** dan segala keabalannya, keaslian sejarah cerita ini patut dipertanyakan (?)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, dikisahkan seorang princess yang cantik yang bernama Alice Kirkland. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal seluruh harta kekayaan Kerajaan Britannia Raya. Princess Alice sangatlah jutek, suka berkata-kata kotor dan memiliki kemampuan memasak yang buruk. Namun, di balik itu semua, sang princess merupakan princess tercantik di seluruh negeri, banyak pangeran tampan yang melamarnya dan pangeran-pangeran _mupeng_ (baca:muka pengen) itu selalu ditolaknya dengan kejam.

"Putriku, kau harus segera menikah," ujar King Britannia yang diketahui berwajah sangar dan suka merokok.

"Tapi, aku belum siap menikah ayah!" balas Princess Alice kesal.

"Ayah sudah mengundang dua orang pangeran dari dua kerajaan terkemuka di seluruh negeri, tugasmu hanyalah memilih satu di antara mereka untuk kau jadikan calon suamimu," ujar sang Raja cuek.

"Ta-tapi ayah!"

"Pengawal, persilakan dua pangeran itu masuk!"

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" sentak Princess marah.

'Trek-trek-terek-terek' pintu gerbang nan megah dibuka, menampilkan dua sosok pangeran yang berwajah terlampau tampan dengan badan yang s_ixpack _yang juga berpotensi menimbulkan para _fangirls _mimisan seember. Pangeran yang pertama maju dengan penuh keanggunan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah sang princess.

"Saya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pangeran dari Kerajaan Iberia Raya, merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa diberi kesempatan untuk melamar Princess Alice Kirkland yang cantik," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sang princess lalu mundur teratur memberikan kesempatan pangeran yang kedua untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Hendriek van Willem, pangeran dari Kerajaan Benelux,saya jugabermaksud melamar Princess Alice,"

"Ayah, aku tidak mau! aku pergi saja dari sini!"

Princess Alice berlari meninggalkan ayah dan dua pangeran itu, tak peduli teriakan ayahnya membahana memenuhi ruangan. Dua pelamar menyedihkan itu berdiri mematung menatap kepergian sang princess. 'Ternyata memang benar rumor yang mengatakan kalau Princess Alice sangatlah sulit untuk dipersunting' batin mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kelancangan putriku, mungkin dia sedikit gugup menghadapi situasi yang sangat jarang ini," ujar sang Raja gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Yang benar saja!' batin dua pangeran tampan itu _sweatdrop._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aku benci ayah, dia terus memaksaku menikah!" ujar Princess Alice kesal.

Dua dayang setia sang princess, Lily dan Natalia hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan curhatan nona muda galau satu ini.

"Apa nona membutuhkan bantuanku untuk 'membereskan' dua pangeran tolol itu," sambut Natalia sambil mengeluarkan pisau kesayangannya. Princess Alice dan Lily bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-tidak, tidak perlu," balas Alice cepat.

"Sebaiknya nona segera tidur, sudah larut malam," si nona besar mengangguk setuju.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malam harinya, sang princess tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan banyak nyamuk yang mengganggunya. 'nguing-nguing-nguing' kira-kira begitulah bunyinya. Princess Alice pun jengkel tiada tara, di kala suasana hati yang tidak menentu ditambah perseteruan dengan sang ayah, kenapa harus nyamuk-nyamuk gaje itu yang memperburuk moodnya.

"_Enough_! siapapun yang bisa mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk ini akan kujadikan suamiku!" teriaknya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor kodok yang biasanya mangkal di kolam istana, dengan sigap si kodok memangsa nyamuk-nyamuk pengganggu ketenangan si princess. Princess Alice _cengo_ melihatnya. Ditamparnya berkali-kali wajah mulusnya berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tiba-tiba, seluruh ruangan dipenuhi cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, sampai-sampai sang princess harus memincingkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah kilauan cahaya mulai menghilang, muncul sesosok pemuda tampan nan maskulin, rambutnya pirang bergelombang sebahu, matanya sebiru lautan dan terdapat sedikit bulu-bulu halus di dagu sang pemuda, menambah keeksentrikan pemuda misterius tersebut.

"Si-siapa kau!" hardik si princess.

"Tenanglah _ma chere_, kau tak perlu galak di depan pria setampan aku, aku adalah seorang dewa yang telah dikutuk menjadi seekor kodok, namaku **Francis**, dewa cinta seluruh jagat raya,"

"Jangan bergurau, jenggot!"

"Honhonhon, sungguh untuk ukuran seorang princess mulutmu terlalu sopan, _my darling_, dan sekarang aku ingin menagih janjimu yang akan menikahi siapapun yang berhasil melenyapkan nyamuk-nyamuk di kamarmu ini," ujar si dewa _cough_-mesum-_cough_ sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit.

"Mana mungkin aku menikahimu, Frog!" ujar Princess Alice ketus.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji…" Francis mulai menghampiri gadis itu, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, si princess tak sanggup mengelak, si dewa cinta satu ini mulai melakukan cumbuan mesra terhadap sang princess, merebut first kiss-nya, dan merebut… kehormatannya.

"K-kau… apa yang kau lakukan, _bloody hell_, aaahhh,"

"Kau menyukainya?" ujar si pemuda sambil menyentuh bagian yang lain.

"Henti… kan… oooooohhhh _(why this's fucking damn good)_," ujarnya sambil membatin penuh ketsunderean (?)

**(Let's skip this situation because the rating is still T)#gampared.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tiga bulan kemudian, terjadilah kegemparan di lingkup _intern_ kerajaan. Princess Alice dikabarkan telah berbadan dua. Raja sangat marah dan mengusir Princess Alice dari istana. Princess Alice mengasingkan diri ke sebuah hutan bersama Francis dan dua pengawal setianya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Frog!" omel si princess kepada seekor kodok yang bertengger di pundaknya.

Melihat hal itu, dua pengawal Princess Alice kebingungan.

"Vee, Princess Alice mengobrol dengan seekor kodok, vee?"

"Bukan urusan kita, bastardo," bisik pengawal yang satunya.

Sesampai di hutan, dua pengawal berwajah identik tersebut membangun sebuah gubuk sebagai tempat tinggal Princess Alice yang baru. Walaupun kecil, sekiranya gubuk tersebut bisa digunakan untuk berteduh.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai, kembalilah ke istana!"

"Vee, tapi siapa yang akan menemani anda, Tuan Putri?" ujar si pengawal sedih.

Princess Alice juga melemparkan pandangan sendu ke arah prajurit yang paling disayanginya itu. Namun, raut sedih sang princess langsung berganti menjadi penuh ketegaran.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Feliciano," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Saya akan merindukan anda, Tuan Putri, huuuwwwaaaaaaaaa," prajurit bernama Feliciano itu tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Feliciano tanpa rasa malu dan takut langsung memeluk sang princess sambil terus menangis tersedu-sedu, tidak peduli kalau prajurit yang satunya lagi memekikkan kata 'bastardo' terlalu lebay. Di luar dugaan, sang princess malah membalas pelukan Feliciano dan ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Feliciano, dan juga kau… Romano,"

Pemuda bernama Romano itu hanya menunduk, tak mampu bertemu pandang dengan wajah princessnya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Setahun berlalu dengan cepat, Princess Alice melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan, rambutnya blonde dan matanya bermata biru, sama seperti milik 'bloody frog'-coret-Francis. Di sampingnya, Francis, yang setiap bulan purnama menjelma menjadi seorang dewa, menemani istrinya yang sedang terbaring lemah karena habis melahirkan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk anak kita, istriku?"

"Kau kan ayahnya, seharusnya kau yang memberinya nama, dasar _bloody frog_!" balas si princess ketus.

"Awww, kau sungguh manis _my_ _**Angleterre**_,"

"Aku tidak manis, _you fool_!" balas Princess Alice kesal dan wajahnya merah sempurna.

"Oke, oke, kau tidak manis _my darling_, tapi kau sangatlah _beeeeeppp_~ di ranjang dan _beeeeeeeeppp_~ membuatku _beeeeeeeeeppp~_ dan _beeeeeeppp~ beeeeeeep_~" sang istri tsundere-coret-tercinta mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu, bersiap memperkosa si Francis. XD

"KUBUNUH KAU, _BLOODY FUCKING FROG!_" adegan kejar-kejaran a la film Bollywood tersaji malam itu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sepuluh tahun terasa begitu singkat, Princess Alice dan putranya yang bernama lengkap Alfred Riang _**(entah kenapa namanya begitu absurd, dan ternyata si bocah memang menjadi anak yang periang dan hobi tertawa 'ahahahaha' dan gemar makan hamburger (?) dan selalu berteriak 'hero' sepanjang waktu)**_ hidup bahagia walaupun penuh kesederhanaan. Si ibu sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya dan selalu memanjakan Alfred dengan terus membelikannya _hamburger_.

Ketika si Alfred Riang sedang asyik bermain bersama kodok kesayangannya, si ibu memerintahkannya mencari seekor burung karena si ibu sedang ingin memakan daging burung.

"Alfred, mama minta tolong kau carikan seekor burung, mama ingin sekali makan daging burung,"

"Baiklah mama, ayo Frog, temani aku mencari burung untuk mama!" ajak si Alfred Riang kepada kodoknya.

"Hati-hati ya, Nak!"

Si kodok hanya menggerutu, 'Mengapa tak kau makan saja burungku, _my darling_!' #plak

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sudah seharian Alfred Riang berkelana mengelilingi hutan dan tak menemukan seekor burungpun di tempat itu. Langit mulai menggelap, Alfred dan si kodok sudah hampir putus asa. Tiba-tiba, di balik semak-semak bertenggerlah seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning sedang bercicit-cicit. Alfred Riang pun menyadari keberadaan burung tersebut, dengan semangat yang membara si Alfred langsung mendekati TKP.

"Wah, akhirnya kita mendapatkan seekor buruan, Frog!" ujar si Alfred gembira.

Alfred Riang telah bersiap mengarahkan ujung panahnya membidik si burung, namun ternyata Francis mengetahui kalau burung tersebut adalah seorang dewa sekaligus teman baiknya selama di khayangan. Burung kuning tersebut adalah dewa narsis yang bernama Gilbert. 'Aku harus menggagalkan rencana Alfred!' batin Francis. Ketika Alfred melepaskan anak panahnya, Francis sengaja mengganggu pergerakan Alfred Riang sehingga bidikannya meleset ke arah lain. Gilbert si burung kuning terkejut dan langsung terbang meninggalkan si pemburu.

"Frog, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Alfred Riang marah.

Lelah, marah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Alfred Riang akhirnya menjadikan Francis sebagai pengganti burung kuning yang gagal dia dapatkan. Si bocah tanpa rasa belas kasihan langsung memotong-motong si kodok di tempat itu juga.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan, kodok bodoh!" seru Alred menatap benci kodok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Andai saja Alfred Riang tahu kalau kodok peliharaannya itu adalah ayahnya, dia pasti akan sangat menyesal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FFuuuuuuhhhhh, selesai juga chapter satu nan gaje ini. Saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini di chapter dua, dan saya yakin betul anda sudah mengenal cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir, saya juga yakin anda nggak penasaran sama sekali dong! #pundung **

**Saya hanya ingin 'melampiaskan' imajinasi bejat saya bagaimana jadinya kalau para character Hetalia main parody gaje nan tak bertanggung jawab ini. **

**So Far, Thank you for reading, minna! See you in the next chapter! RnR are welcome ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**ALFRED RIANG**

**France x fem!UK and US x Fem!UK**

**Warning : OOC, parody absurd tentang **_**Sangkuriang**_** dan segala keabalannya, keaslian sejarah cerita ini patut dipertanyakan (?)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alfred pulang ke rumahnya membawa potongan daging si kodok yang telah dibungkus dengan selembar daun pisang, yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada ibunya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Alfred Riang diliputi perasaan bersalah. Bagaimana jadinya kalau si ibu sampai tahu kalau Alfred telah mengganti buruannya dengan kodok kesayangan ibunya? Tidak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kodok itu hanyalah seekor binatang peliharaan, si ibu pasti akan memaklumi dan memaafkan perbuatan Alfred. Alfred Riang terus meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

DEG.

Untuk pertama kalinya Alfred Riang merasa sangat takut, takut sekali. Berbagai lauk-pauk dan sayuran tertata rapi di atas meja makan, termasuk burung-coret-kodok goreng saus bolognese(?) yang menggugah selera, tetapi tidak untuk Alfred.

"Frog mana?"

"Sudah, mama makan dulu sana," balas Alfred Riang sedikit gugup.

Suasana meja makan begitu sunyi, hanya bunyi sendok , garpu dan gelas, bahkan Alfred Riang belum menyentuh kentangnya sedikitpun. _(di Eropa dan Amerika nggak ada nasi )_

"_Dear_, kau sakit?" tanya Princess Alice khawatir. Si Alfred menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ya sudah, nanti mama telepon 14045," ujar si ibu paham, mana mau si Alfred makan masakannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, mama,"

Ketika Alice hendak menyentuh burung goreng itu, ada sesuatu dalam diri Alfred yang mendorongnya mencegah sang ibu memakan kodok kesayangannya itu. Alfred sudah tidak tahan lagi, tiba-tiba si bocah menggebrak meja, membuat si ibu terkejut dan sedikit marah.

"Jangan mama, jangan makan burung itu!" teriak Alfred parau.

"Apa-apaan, git!"

Alice tersentak melihat keadaan putranya, bocah berahoge bulan sabit itu berlinangan air mata, ingusnya meleleh(?) kemana-mana sambil terisak-isak. Tidak pernah sekalipun Alice melihat si buah hati tercinta begitu… hancur. Darahnya ikut berdesir merasakan pilu.

"Bur…bur…rung itu sesungguhnya adalah Frog, tolong maafkan aku, mama!"

Bagaikan digulung ombak di malam badai, Alice diam terpaku menatap seonggok daging tak bertulang di piringnya. Princess berwajah cantik itu menunduk dalam, tak sanggup menahan tangisnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, perasaan marah pun berkobar di dalam dada.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH FROG, ALFRED!" ujar sang ibu menatap garang si anak penuh kebencian.

"A…ku…" suara Alfred Riang tiba-tiba tercekat, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari ibunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Alice memukul Alfred menggunakan tanduk banteng pajangan sekeras mungkin.

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!"

Ketakutan Alfred Riang mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Malam itu, si bocah pergi dari rumah, menerobos hutan rimba, menyebrangi lautan, apapun itu asalkan bisa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari sang ibu. Pricess Alice menyesal telah mengusir Alfred. Beliau bertapa di sebuah gua, memohon kepada para dewa agar suatu saat bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan Alfred Riang.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, mama!" tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Di sebuah desa, Alfred Riang ditemukan pingsan oleh seorang guru dan dua muridnya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jadi, siapa namamu, aru?"

Alfred Riang terkejut mendapati dirinya di sebuah rumah yang sangat asing baginya, ya, sebuah rumah tua bergaya cina, lalu siapakah dua pria dewasa berwajah Asia dan seorang anak kecil berwajah Eropa ini? Apakah mereka yang menolongnya?

"Saya, uhmm… nama saya Jones," jawab Alfred Riang sekenanya.

Alfred memutuskan untuk mengubur masa lalu dan nama pemberian ibunya. Lagipula, Alfred tahu kalau si ibu sangat membencinya saat ini, bahkan tega melukainya. Alfred kecewa, bagaimana mungkin si ibu lebih membela si kodok daripada anak kandungnya sendiri? sungguh tak masuk akal. Alfred membatin semakin kesal.

"Oke Jones, sekarang kau akan kuangkat menjadi muridku, aru," ujar sang guru.

"Terima kasih, guru," balas Alfred gembira.

"Panggil aku Guru Wang, aru!"

"Terima kasih, Guru Wang!"

"Nah, sekarang kau obati dulu luka di kepalamu, aku dan Kiku akan menyiapkan malam, aru,"

"Eh?"

"Aku yang akan mengobati lukamu, da,"

Di samping Alfred, seorang bocah seusia Alfred tengah meracik obat-obatan cina dengan gesit, tak lupa senyumnya yang kelewat inosen itu _(atau mengerikan)_. Seorang remaja bersurai hitam datang menghampiri Alfred dan bocah pirang yang satunya lagi, pemuda itu duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa obatnya sudah siap, Ivan?" Ivan mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan belum berkenalan dengan kami, Jones-kun," ujar Kiku.

"Iya, da," sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Ivan.

Alfred tersenyum kikuk. Sungguh menyenangkan memiliki keluarga baru yang baik seperti Guru Wang, Kiku dan Ivan. Alfred Riang senang bisa cepat akrab dengan kakak senior dan bocah yang sebaya dengannya itu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Selama tiga belas tahun, Alfred Riang menimba ilmu dari Guru Wang. Kini Alfred yang sudah berusia 23 tahun memutuskan untuk mengembara. Sang guru besar menyetujuinya, tidak baik juga menahan murid kesayangannya lebih lama lagi di padepokan. Guru Wang percaya Alfred bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan bijak.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi meninggalkan padepokan, da?" tanya Ivan sedih.

"Iya, ikutlah bersamaku, Ivan," Alfred menggenggam tangan Ivan sambil menatap mata violetnya dalam, _(kurang lebih)_ mirip adegan di film-film telenovela.

"Tidak, da, aku harus menemani Guru Wang, da,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kau tahu Ivan? aku akan mengelilingi dunia, menguasai banyak wilayah dan… mungkin saja aku akan bertemu jodohku, hehehe,"

"Jones, aku tahu kita sering bertengkar, tapi percayalah, aku akan merindukanmu, da, jaga dirimu baik-baik, da!" Alfred membalasnya dengan senyuman.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Perjalanan yang dilakukan Alfred Riang sangatlah panjang, tibalah ia di sebuah hutan. Ditemani seekor kuda putih, si pemuda beristirahat di sebuah gua. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik, sepertinya sebuah patung tua. Alfred Riang pun mendekati benda yang dikiranya sebuah patung berlumut. Betapa terkejutnya dia, tenyata benda tersebut bukanlah patung, melainkan seorang wanita yang… cantik?

"Nona?" si Alfred Riang mencoba membangunkan si pertapa cantik.

Alfred Riang mulai khawatir karena tubuh si pertapa sangatlah dingin sedingin es negaranya Ivan. 'Jangan-jangan sudah mati' pikir si Alfred. Karena Alfred memiliki hati yang mulia, pemuda itu merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menguburkan wanita cantik ini. Sebuah lubang telah siap, Alfred telah bersiap menguburkan si wanita. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Alfred Riang ketika si wanita cantik terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap marah si Alfred. Sontak saja si pertapa langsung melayangkan bogem mentah ke perut si pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, GIT!" Alfred Riang tertegun, rasa-rasanya dia sering mendengar kata 'git' saat dia masih kecil, tapi… ah sudahlah, Alfred Riang tidak ingat.

"Saya kira anda sudah mati, nona, hehehe," balas si pemuda nyengir lebar.

Si pertapa mendesah pelan. Dia sebenarnya tak perlu menyalahkan pemuda ini, siapapun yang menemuinya pasti menganggapnya sudah mati. Ditatapnya langit-langit gua yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Dia pasti telah bertapa lama sekali.

"Ah… aku tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun aku bertapa, dan… aku juga sudah lupa tujuanku melakukan semedi, ah… apa ya?" si nona mencoba mengingat-ingat. _**(ini anak dan emak sama-sama pikun) #gaploked**_

"Sudahlah nona, untuk menebus kesalahan saya, saya bersedia mengantarkan nona kemanapun,"

"Baiklah, aku ingin kembali ke hutan,"

Alfred Riang dan Alice menuju ke sebuah hutan. Di tengah hutan itu terdapat sebuah gubuk. Alfred Riang terpana dengan tempat itu, rasa-rasanya gubuk tersebut sangatlah familiar, namun si pemuda lagi-lagi tidak ingat.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, git?" tanya Alice membuyarkan lamunan Alfred.

"Nama saya Jones, nona,"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Selama beberapa bulan, Alfred Riang alias Jones tinggal di gubuk bersama Alice. Semakin lama, rasa cinta mulai tumbuh di hati keduanya. Alice dan Jones saling mencintai, bahkan mereka berencana akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Di halaman depan gubuk, Alice dan Jones sedang bermesra-mesraan. Si pemuda bermata biru tengah bersandar di pangkuan sang kekasih, namun, betapa terkejutnya Alice ketika menemukan sebuah bekas luka di kepala Jones. Memori tiga belas tahun yang lalu berputar kembali di kepalanya. Mungkinkah… mungkinkah orang yang dicintainya ini adalah anak kandungnya sendiri? Namun Alice tak lekas bertindak gegabah, dia harus mencari bukti lain kalau pemuda yang bernama Jones ini adalah Alfred Riang, buah hati yang selama ini ia nantikan.

"Jones, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?"

"Tentu sayang, apapun itu aku akan menjawabnya," tanggap Jones sambil nyengir lebar.

"Darimana kau dapatkan luka di kepalamu ini?"

Jones mulai meraba-raba kepalanya. Wajah si pemuda mendadak sedih.

"Ibuku… ibuku yang melukaiku, sudahlah Alice, aku malas membahasnya,"

"Al…"

Tidak salah lagi, TIDAK SALAH LAGI saudara-saudara sekalian! Pemuda berahoge bulan sabit ini adalah anak kandung Alice Kirkland. Tapi si Alice masih belum percaya seratus persen, dia harus mencari bukti-bukti yang lain.

"Makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Hamburger," mata Alice membulat _'TIDAK SALAH LAGI'_ teriak Alice dalam hati.

"Terus… hal yang paling menarik, menurutmu?"

"Superhero dan…" Jones menatap Alice dalam, membuat wajah wanita itu merah semerah tomat.

"Kau… kaulah hal yang paling menarik dalam hidupku," Alfred melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Darah Alice berdesir semakin cepat. Wanita itu menggeleng cepat, dia harus secepatnya mengubur perasaan terlarangnya terhadap anak kandungnya, sebelum terjadi hal buruk semacam _incest._

"Cukup git! Aku akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita!" teriak Alice penuh kemarahan.

"Ke-kenapa?" ujar si Jones bingung tiada tara.

"Karena kau adalah…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matahari menyembul dari ufuk timur, Alfred tengah berjuang seorang diri membuat sebuah kapal berukuran raksasa. Peluh bercucuran dimana-mana. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang, gadis yang dicintainya tanpa alasan yang jelas mengaku-aku sebagai ibunya. Sungguh tidak masuk akal jika gadis cantik dan masih muda itu adalah ibunya. Apakah ini adalah siasat Alice untuk menghindarinya? Tapi, Alfred Riang sudah bertekad untuk menikahi pujaan hatinya itu. Jika dia berhasil membuat sebuah kapal induk dan sebuah bendungan sebelum matahari terbit, maka dia boleh menikahi Alice, namun jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, maka Alfred Riang tidak bisa menikah dengan Alice dan harus mengakui wanita itu sebagai ibunya.

Menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu dengan cepat. Matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat, menggantikan cerahnya langit biru menjadi kegelapan, namun si pemuda belum menyelesaikan bahkan setengahnya. Si pemuda menggeram frustasi, tiba-tiba bohlam lampu di kepalanya menyala sangat terang.

"Aku akan memanggil para jin untuk membantuku!"

Alfred Riang bersemedi sejenak di atas sebuah batu, satu persatu jin mulai berdatangan. Jendral jin(?) yang bernama Matthew mulai membangunkan tuannya.

"Tuan Jones, saya telah datang bersama para bala tentara jin," ujar si Matthew sambil menoel-noel pipi Alfred Riang.

"Baguslah, suruh pasukanmu untuk membantuku membuat kapal induk dan sebuah bendungan," si Jendral Jin mengangguk mengerti.

Alfred Riang berkacak pinggang, dia yakin sekali kalau kapal induk dan bendungan akan selesai sebelum matahari terbit. Alfred yakin akan hal itu. 'Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Alice Kirkland!' bisiknya dalam hati.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Thankyou buat teman-teman yang sudah mereview fic saya ini #terharu**

**Maaf buat para Matthew fans, jangan gebukin saya! **_**(puppy eyes~)**_** Saya terpaksa jadiin dia jin soalnya dia kan invisible ^_^**

**Sekali lagi thankyou, sethankyou-thankyounya(?) See you in the next chappie ^_^**

_**Mind to review again, vee~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**ALFRED RIANG**

**France x fem!UK and US x Fem!UK**

**Warning : OOC, parody absurd tentang **_**Sangkuriang**_** dan segala keabalannya, keaslian sejarah cerita ini patut dipertanyakan (?)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

****Ini gila, tapi demi Tuhan ini nyata.

"Frog, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat ini, aku tahu aku sedang bermimpi, tapi ini sangatlah nyata, apa ini benar-benar kau?"

"Ya, aku menemuimu lewat mimpi, apa kau lupa, aku ini seorang dewa, istriku, hmmm…" dewa genit yang satu ini kembali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Terserah lah!"

Francis terkekeh geli melihat tingkah istrinya lalu tanpa segan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Frog! hei!" Alice terus memberontak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Satu kata yang berhasil membuat keduanya terdiam. Membisu. Terus memutar ide, topik apa yang akan dibicarakan setelah ini.

"_**Aku merindukanmu, ma chere,"**_

Bumi seolah berhenti berputar. Alice memandangi tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Francis, pipinya menghangat. Otaknya terus mensugesti dirinya untuk menghajar pria genit berjenggot di depannya itu, tapi entah kenapa, hal itu tak dapat ia lakukan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu, bloody Frog!" Alice berdecak kesal sambil melepaskan tangannya kasar.

Senyum Francis mengembang, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari sepasang mata zamrud yang cantik.

"Francis, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?" Francis menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau lihat, aku tidak bertambah tua, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, aku…"

Si pemuda tampan kembali terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya menatap lurus pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Alice.

"Setelah aku ceritakan cerita ini, kau pasti akan membunuhku," ujar Francis miris.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[ Flashback ]**

**( Francis POV )**

Dulu, aku memiliki seorang sahabat baik, namanya Gilbert. Suatu ketika, Gilbert jatuh cinta kepada seorang dewi, namanya Elizavetha. Namun Gilbert tak mampu mengutarakan perasaannya. Dia meminta tolong kepadaku agar bisa merubah perasaan Elizavetha karena memang aku memiliki kemampuan semacam itu. Setelah aku membantunya, perasaan Elizavetha berubah. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, saling memadu kasih satu sama lain. Celakanya, hal ini diketahui oleh Roderich, sang dewa petir, dia cemburu melihat kedekatan Gilbert dan Elizavetha. Dia melaporkan kami kepada dewa tertinggi khayangan. Beliau sangat marah dan mengutuk kami bertiga.

"**Francis, Gilbert dan Elizavetha, kalian dinyatakan bersalah, sebagai hukumannya, kalian akan aku kutuk menjadi hewan di bumi selama seratus ribu tahun!"**

Kami tidak membalas maupun melawan. Memiliki perasaan terlarang di khayangan bisa mengakibatkan hal buruk, kami pasrah. Namun, ada seorang dewa berhati baik yang bersedia meringankan hukuman kami.

"**Yang mulia, saya ingin hukuman mereka diringankan,"**

"**West, apa yang kau lakukan!" **

"**Saya bersedia menjadi tumbuh-tumbuhan di bumi selama seratus ribu tahun mengiringi mereka, Yang Mulia,"**

"**Ta-tapi!"**

"**Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, bruder,"**

Karena pengorbanan Ludwig lah, setiap bulan purnama, kami bertiga diberi kesempatan menjadi dewa. Selama ribuan tahun, kami bertiga berada di dalam raga bermacam-macam hewan. Berkali-kali pula kami merasakan sakitnya kematian. Jika kami mati, maka roh kami akan berpindah ke raga hewan yang lain dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang.

Suatu ketika, raja muda Britania Raya pergi berburu ke sebuah hutan. Sang raja muda, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahmu, memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Ayahmu merasa ingin buang air, dan tanpa disadarinya, air seni beliau tertampung di sebuah tempurung kelapa. Karena seharian sang raja tak mendapat hewan buruan, beliau kembali ke istana. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seekor rusa. Rusa itu adalah jelmaan Elizavetha. Si rusa kehausan dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung meminum 'air' yang ada di tempurung kelapa itu. Elizavetha akhirnya mengandung dirimu. Beberapa bulan kemudian, sang raja muda kembali ke hutan yang sama untuk pergi berburu. Sang raja terkejut menemukan seorang bayi yang menangis sendirian di tengah hutan. Sang raja langsung jatuh sayang kepadamu, beliau membawamu ke istana dan mengangkatmu menjadi putrinya.

**( Francis POV end )**

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku ini keturunan seorang dewi?"

"Ya, itulah sebabnya, kau dan Alfred akan hidup kekal, kalian tidak akan bertambah tua, dan uhmmm… bukankah kau juga memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh sejak kecil, ma chere? honhonhonhon," goda Francis sambil terkekeh.

"_Flying mint bunny_ bukan makluk aneh, _you Frog_!" teriak Alice kesal.

Francis mendesah pelan.

"Lalu Alfred," Francis menatap lurus mata Alice yang berubah sedih ketika dirinya mengucapkan nama anak semata wayang mereka.

"Dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai ibunya dan dia ingin…"

"Sssshhh, aku mengerti," Francis mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya.

"Apa itu?"

"Bawalah air suci ini, siramkan air ini di sekitar kapal yang dibangun Alfred, bersihkan hatimu, tenangkan pikiranmu dan minta tolonglah kepada Ludwig,"

"Tu-tunggu Francis, jangan pergi!"

"Ingat pesanku baik-baik, sampai jumpa di lain waktu, ma chere, aku mencintaimu,"

Bayangan Francis mulai menghilang dari hadapannya. Pendaran cahaya yang menyilaukan mata kembali berpendar di sekitar Alice. Alice terbangun dari mimpinya sambil menggenggam sebuah botol kecil berisi air, teringat kembali kata-kata Francis di mimpinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, nafasnya terputus-putus seperti sehabis lari marathon. Dibukanya kain gorden lusuh yang menutupi jendela gubuknya, langit masih gelap. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah belakang bukit, dirinya berharap kalau si Alfred belum menyelesaikan apapun. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seekor makhluk terbang berwarna hijau menghampiri Alice.

"_Flying mint bunny!_"

"Gawat, Alfred hampir menyelesaikan kapal dan bendungannya, Tuan Putri!"

"WTF! Si bloody git itu… grrr… benar-benar menyusahkan, ayo kita kesana!"

"Tunggu Tuan Putri!"

"Apa lagi!" Alice berdecak kesal.

"Se-sebaiknya Tuan Putri berpakaian dulu, maaf,"

"Eh, aku telanjang?" Alice memandangi sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya langsung mendidih karena marah dan malu. _**'BLOODY FROG SIALAN'**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tibalah Alice dan Flying mint bunny ke tempat Alfred Riang sedang bekerja. Si gadis bermata hijau itu langsung terpana sekaligus terkejut melihat hasil kerja Alfred, _**dammit what**_, pekerjaan si bocah sialan itu hampir selesai.

"Git, hentikan ini semua!"

"Aku tak akan berhenti sayang, kau takut?"

"Sudah berjuta-juta kali aku bilang kepadamu kalau iku ini ibumu, git!"

Alfred memalingkan mukanya, tak ingin mendengar lagi _**'a bunch of shit'**_ semacam itu. Si pemuda terus saja mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Hati Alice teriris dibuatnya. Ia pandangi wajah Alfred, seketika itu pula teringat pesan dari Francis dalam mimpinya. Raut kesedihan tergantikan oleh senyum.

'Untuk sekali ini saja aku akan menuruti perkataan si bloody frog itu, hmmm…' batin Alice.

Di saat Alfred tengah sibuk mengerjakan bendungan, Alice memercikkan air suci dewa di sekitar kapal raksasa yang telah jadi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bawalah air suci ini, siramkan air ini di sekitar kapal yang dibangun Alfred, bersihkan hatimu, tenangkan pikiranmu dan minta tolonglah kepada Ludwig!**

'Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan si bloody frog itu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin meminta pertolongan darimu Ludwig, aku percaya kau ada di sekitarku saat ini, tolonglah!' batin Alice sambil memejamkan matanya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Samar-samar, datanglah sosok Francis menghampiri Alice Kirkland.

"Francis!"

"Naiklah ke atas bukit bersamaku, ma amour, akan terjadi hal yang luar biasa, honhonhon,"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Alfred?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja,"

Langit masih gelap gulita, para jin masih berjibaku membantu sang tuan. Suara gemuruh datang dari kapal besar. Ini bukanlah mimpi, keajaiban terpapar jelas di hadapan Alfred. Sekelompok batang pohon berduri berukuran raksasa membelit badan kapal dan sedikit demi sedikit meremukkannya. Para jin lari tunggang langgang karena ketakutan.

"Maaf Tuan Jones, saya tidak bisa meneruskan mega proyek ini, bye!" si Jenderal Jin segera mengikuti anak buahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau payah sekali, Matt!"

Tidak ada waktu lagi, Alfred harus segera menghentikan aksi monster batang berduri yang berani-beraninya meremukkan kapal kebanggaannya itu, bukankah itu tugas seorang hero seperti dirinya? Duel panas terjadi antara Alfred dan batang berduri raksasa itu. Namun sayang seribu sayang, Alfred terlempar kuat menjauhi badan kapal saat dirinya berusaha menghancurkan batang-batang berduri menggunakan pedang sekaligus kesaktiannya. Kepalanya terbentur dinding tebing cukup keras, matanya berkunang-kunang dan tiba-tiba memori masa kecilnya bermunculan di alam bawah sadarnya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Padang rumput hijau membentang luas, menampakkan sesosok ibu muda dan putra kecilnya yang manis dan lucu. Si ibu dan si anak berkejaran dengan riangnya, tak peduli kalau langit berubah jingga. Bingkai bahagia seketika berubah rupa seperti sesosok penyihir jahat yang berhasil meracuni sang putri tidur.

"**Jangan mama, jangan makan burung itu!" teriak Alfred parau.**

"**Apa-apaan, git!"**

Tidak pernah sekalipun Alice melihat si buah hati tercinta begitu… hancur. Darahnya ikut berdesir merasakan pilu.

"**Bur…bur…rung itu sesungguhnya adalah Frog, tolong maafkan aku, mama!"**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Alice memukul Alfred menggunakan tanduk banteng pajangan sekeras mungkin.

"**DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hanya itu yang mampu diingat Alfred Riang. Si pemuda pemilik ahoge bulan sabit tersenyum pahit sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _He gets a conclusion right now. _Secepat kilat Alfred Riang mendaki tebing, dia butuh penjelasan dari Alice. Tak peduli seberapa sakit kepalanya, seberapa nyeri tulang-tulangnya, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan **ibunya**.

"Alfred!"

Alice segera berlari menghampiri Alfred yang terkapar di sisi bukit. Sungguh bahagia bisa mengulang masa kecilnya saat ini, seperti waktu dulu. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, akhirnya Alice mendengar kata-kata itu lagi, kata-kata paling indah yang terdengar seperti musik klasik di telinganya.

"Mama, kau mamaku kan?" Alfred tersenyum lemah sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Iya git, aku ini mamamu," balas Alice ikut menangis bahagia.

Keduanya berpelukkan erat melepas rindu. Francis tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergabung dengan anak dan istrinya.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian,"

"Siapa dia, mama?"

"Dia papamu,"

"Papa? Frog?"

Alice dan Francis tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Alfred Riang. Adegan peluk-pelukan keluarga bahagia ini kembali terulang. Langit di atas sana berganti biru cerah, tebing berbatu dan bukit luas yang hanya ditumbuhi rerumputan kini bermunculan aneka bunga warna-warni dari berbagai belahan dunia. Tercipta juga air terjun beserta pohon-pohon rindang yang tertata cantik seperti sebuah lukisan. Alice dan Alfred hanya terperangah melihatnya. Ini seperti cerita dongeng saja. Ajaib.

"Terima kasih Ludwig, ini cantik sekali," ujar Francis sambil menepuk-nepuk batang berduri raksasa yang menggeliat ke arahnya. Alice dan Alfred kembali dibuat terkejut.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hembusan angin sedingin es mengitari bukit. Dewa tertinggi khayangan diikuti Gilbert dan Elizavetha menghampiri Francis, Alice dan Alfred.

"Hai, sahabatku yang awesome, lama tak jumpa!" ujar Gilbert sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hormat kami, Yang Mulia," ujar Francis yang langsung diikuti Alice dan Alfred.

"Kutukanmu telah berakhir, Francis, ajaklah anak dan istrimu tinggal di khayangan,"

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia,"

Mata hijau Alice tak berkedip memandangi Elizavetha, ibu kandungnya.

"Ibu!" Alice langsung menghambur ke pelukan Elizavetha. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama di khayangan, putriku," ujar Elizavetha ceria.

Mereka semua telah bersiap meninggalkan bumi menuju khayangan, namun segera dicegah oleh Gilbert.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Yang Mulia, bagaimana nasib mein bruder?" batang berduri raksasa yang di penuhi beraneka ragam bunga menggeliat ke arah Gilbert.

"West, apa ini kau?" si batang berduri memberikan sebuket bunga lily violet kepada Gilbert lalu menggeliat kembali ke dasar tanah.

"Sudahlah Gil, Luddie tidak ingin kembali ke khayangan, dia bilang padaku kalau dia ingin tinggal di bumi selamanya," ujar Francis sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Gilbert mendesah pelan "Not awesome!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Berakhir sudah cerita ini dengan **Happy Ending Happily Ever After.**

**#~#~# THE END #~#~#**


End file.
